Mark of Athena Reunion
by MaxRideLuver02
Summary: Basically my version of how Percy and Annabeth Reunite in Mark of Athena. A little out of character, but I felt it was fitting after the couple had been separated for 8 months. Rated T just because I'm paranoid. I'm a self-conscious writer but would really like to know what you think. Please review! First Percy Jackson story!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I _loved_ Mark of Athena, and thought that Rick's reunion of Percabeth was OK, but I wanted something a little more. It may be out of character, but I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to put my thoughts into a small story. So this is going to be at least a 3 chapters, mostly Annabeth and Percy's Points of View, with just a little Jason, and maybe Reyna, to fill in some blank spots. But this is just my version of the Reunion of our favorite couple after 8 months apart. Chapter 1 is mostly Annabeth, and the next chapter will be the same thing, but in Percy's POV, because I always like to have the thoughts of both people. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Anxious. That was what I was feeling as I stood on the deck of the Argo II waiting to land in New Rome. 8 months ago, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, had disappeared in the middle of the night. No one knew what happened or where he was. Then, while looking for Percy, we'd found Jason, son of Zeus/Jupiter and (we later found out) my best friends' younger brother, who didn't know who he was or where he'd come from, and we went on a quest to find and free the goddess Hera. Throughout the quest, Jason slowly started regaining his memory. After that, we realized that, since Jason had come from Camp Jupiter in New Rome, Percy must have been there, also without his memories-all because of the Goddess that we'd just set free.

And now, in just a few moments, after 8 months of searching, I was finally going to see Percy again. I couldn't wait-to see him, to feel his arms around me, to kiss him. Briefly, I'd feared that maybe he wouldn't be there, that maybe he'd died-I quickly shook that thought from my brain. I _knew_ he was still alive. There was the even briefer moment that I thought he wouldn't remember me, or that he'd fallen for someone else, like Jason had with Piper, though he hadn't had a girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter. But the more I thought about it, the more stupid I felt for even thinking that-this was Percy I was thinking about. Personal loyalty is his fatal flaw-he'd never hurt me like that.

"Annabeth? Piper's voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to look at her. "Jason just finished talking to Terminus, I guess he's the guard of the camp, and convinced him to let us land so we can talk to the Romans. Leo says we'll be on the ground in just a couple minutes."

"Okay." I said as I started to walk with her. Our plan was to have just Jason and Piper go out first. Jason said it'd be best because Reyna, the camp Praetor in New Rome, knew him and would trust him best, and having Piper's charmspeak would help, should things not go our way. As soon as they got approval from Reyna for us all to come out, then we'd all get off the ship and discuss our upcoming quest from the new prophecy.

When we got down to the lower level of the ship, I watched as Jason and Piper went to talk to our-hopefully-new friends.

 **Jason POV:**

I was nervous about coming home. This camp had been all I knew for years, and suddenly I'd been pulled out with no memories, only to find out there's another Demigod camp, for Greeks, and that I had a long-lost sister. Now, I'm supposed to convince all of my Roman camp members that the Greeks mean us no harm and that we must all work together. With Reyna, easier said than done.

I was glad Piper was with me, though Reyna probably wouldn't be. We were very close, as Praetors usually end up together, but now I realized that the way I felt about Reyna was miniscule in comparison to Piper. Reyna was like a sister, but Piper...I loved Piper. She was there for me when I didn't know who I was. I needed her, now and always. Reyna couldn't compare to that. As we walked down the ramp, that was really just the door of the ship that lowered down, I held on to Piper's hand.

Many Romans in the Legion stood in their ranks in front of the Praetors, Reyna, and a boy who, from Annabeth's description, I assumed was Percy. I was curious how he'd already achieved Praetorship-it takes years to get to that position. But, if he was anything like Annabeth had described, I knew that if the Legion had elected him Praetor, he deserved it. Behind Reyna, off to the left, was Octavian, the camp augur, basically the Roman version of an oracle. Hazel, a girl I remembered slightly, stood next to a boy I didn't know, but they seemed close. They stood behind Percy, and I could tell the three of them had grown close.

As we walked passed the Romans that stood between us and the Praetors, I heard the soft whispers of my name as people realized I was really here in front of them.

Soon enough, I was standing just a couple feet in front of Reyna, looking her right in the eyes as I said, "Reyna, I've returned with some new friends from Camp Half-Blood, a demigod camp for the Greeks, and I ask that you trust me when I say we mean you and Camp Jupiter no harm. We would simply like for all of us to get together, I suggest in the Forum, so we may discuss everything that has happened in the recent months since I disappeared, and the upcoming challenge we all face. I have two more friends on board who wish to join us, with your permission."

She was silent for a moment, and I was actually worried for a second that she wouldn't give permission for everyone else to join us. This was the crucial moment-if this didn't work, the entire quest would be done for.

Finally, she said, "Jason, I welcome you back home. I accept that what you say is true and will give you and your friends permission to come to the Forum. But, know that if anything should happen from your new friends that comes as a betrayal to Camp Jupiter, you will be punished as a traitor to the Camp."

I took a small sigh of relief, knowing that Annabeth, Leo or Piper wouldn't do anything of the sort. I turned my head to Piper and told her to go get the others while I stayed where I was. I knew we were just getting started…

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I was glad when I saw Piper heading back towards the ship. This was a good sign, it meant that Reyna had allowed us to come off the ship. Still, I waited until Piper verbally confirmed it-no sense making the Romans mad by jumping the gun.

Leo and I followed Piper off the ship, walking down the ramp towards the Romans. I was halfway down the ramp when I heard it: "Annabeth!"

I stopped for a second: I knew that voice. It was the voice I'd been missing for 8 months. The voice of the boy I loved. "Percy…" I whispered as I started running, though I couldn't see where he was. I just followed the direction I'd heard his voice coming from. "Percy!" I yelled louder

"Annabeth!" I heard again. As I got to the bottom of the ramp, the Romans in front of me started to move to the side. Finally, I saw him and ran faster than I thought possible.

Again, I yelled, "Percy" as I got closer. Finally, I was close enough, and I hurled myself into his open arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and burying my face into his shoulder. As soon as I was in his arms, I started sobbing. "Oh, thank Gods, Percy!" I said through my tears. Normally, I wouldn't have _ever_ cried in public, but at this point, I didn't care. He was here, he was _alive_ , and I never wanted him out of my sight again.

"Annabeth," he whispered, as he held me as if his life depended on it, burying his own face into my hair. I could feel the wetness on his face indicating he was crying a little too. We stayed that way for a minute before finally pulling back just a little, before leaning in for our first kiss in 8 months.

It wasn't a long kiss, and it wasn't hungry, but it was filled with passion, expressing all the love we had for the other, and how much we'd missed each other.

Finally, we broke the kiss, and I untangled my legs from his waist, so that I was standing in front of him, but I never loosened the grip from his neck, and he never once loosened his hold on me. For a few minutes, we just stood there, soaking each other in. As I looked at him, the biggest thing I noticed was the tattoo on his arm-what did that mean?

I was about to ask him about it when he raised his hand to my face, to the bags right under my eyes, and I saw the worry in his face as he asked me, "Annabeth, when's the last time you slept?"

I looked down as I answered him, not wanting to see the look on his face. "When's the last time we were together?" I asked. I'd been so worried about finding him, looking everywhere and praying to all the gods to lead me to him, that I'd rarely slept. I couldn't stop thinking that I'd lost my Seaweed Brain forever, after I'd finally realized how much I loved him.

"Oh, Annabeth," he whispered, before he lowered his hand from my cheek to my chin, lifting my head up to make me look at him. When I raised my eyes to him, I saw the guilt in his eyes- " _there's that fatal flaw_ " I thought. "I'm so sorry," he said, and pulled me into another hug, holding me tight against his chest.

I knew what he was apologizing for, but I also knew that it wasn't his fault, wasn't his _choice_. This was all Hera's doing. She took him from me, took his memories, and made me spend all that time looking for him. I knew that if he'd had a choice, he'd have never left, not without me.

I gently pulled away from his hug too look at him again, and I saw the tears in his eyes. I hated that he felt guilty for something so completely out of his control.

"I know you are." I said, as I moved my hand from his neck, to his face, wiping the few tears that fell down his cheeks. "But this wasn't your fault, Seaweed Brain." He smiled as I used his old nickname. "This was Hera. Not you. I know that. You didn't ask for this to happen."

"I know, but-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I know, Percy." I said, and I chuckled a little. "Personal loyalty has always been your fatal flaw."

He smiled again, as he said, "I love you, Wise Girl,"and pulled me into yet another hug, which I was not turning down. As I laid my head on his chest again, I said, " I love you too. I missed you, Percy. _So much."_

"Annabeth, you have no idea." He said quietly.

This confused me, so I raised my head again as I asked him, "What do you mean?"

 **So that's it! I know there's a tiny little cliffie there, but it'll be explained soon, though if you think hard enough, I bet you can figure it out! Again, I want to say that the next chapter will be THE EXACT SAME SCENE only in Percy's POV. I've done this in other stories, and people still are incredulous, "Oh this is the same scene," though I mentioned that'd be the case. I like seeing the same scene in different POV's. If that bugs you, sorry!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review! I'm not a great writer, and am always a little hesitant in publishing on here, but I appreciate ideas and feedback. Stay tuned for Percy's view!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for the follows/favorites and the 2 reviews I got! I love reading them! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, Percy's POV (with a little Reyna).**

 **Percy's POV:**

Desperate. That's how I felt while waiting for the large Greek warship, apparently named the Argo II, to land. I just _knew_ that Annabeth, my beautiful, strong girlfriend, was on that ship. When someone is all you can remember for weeks and is your only reason to keep going, desperate is really the only way to describe how you feel about seeing them again.

I should explain: about 8 months ago, I'd been taken from my home, Camp Half-Blood, in the middle of the night, and basically took a looong nap. I woke up 2 months ago…with no memories, except for one: Annabeth.

I could remember her face, her voice, the feel of her lips on mine, and the way she called me Seaweed Brain all the time, especially when I did something stupid.

We'd been friends since we were 12, at first we hated each other-we first met when I won a game of Capture the Flag against her, my first game ever. After that, we'd gone on our first quest to save my Mom from Hades, and retrieve Zeus' missing Lightning Bolt. That's when we'd become good friends.

Since then our lives had been pretty hectic. As a son of Poseidon, god of the Sea and one of the Big Three, I've constantly been followed by monsters. Not only that, but I'd been part of many prophecies as well. Life was never great for demigods, but for me…well let's just say it could be better.

Finally, the ship landed and the door opened, revealing 2 people I didn't know, but based on the gasps I heard, the Romans certainly seemed to know the blonde boy that walked out. Immediately, I knew that had to be Jason-it helped that Reyna had whispered his name as soon as he came into view. The girl next to him was obviously his girlfriend-why else would they be holding hands?

As they walked towards us, I was _trying_ to be patient while I looked behind them to see if Annabeth was behind them, but I couldn't see her. Where was she?

Within a couple minutes, Jason and the girl with him stood in front of Reyna and I, and I decided to pay attention to what he had to say.

"Reyna," he said, "I've returned with some new friends from Camp Half-Blood, a demigod camp for the Greeks, and I ask that you trust me when I say we mean you and Camp Jupiter no harm. We would simply like for all of us to get together, I suggest in the Forum, so we may discuss everything that has happened in the recent months since I disappeared, and the upcoming challenge we all face. I have two more friends on board who wish to join us, with your permission."

Two others on board…Annabeth had to be one of them. I stood silently, like everyone else, waiting to hear Reyna's response to Jason's request. On the inside, I was greatly hoping that she would approve and let everyone else on the ship. I _needed_ to see Annabeth.

I could see the worried look on Jason's face, and knew that he understood just how important the two camps working together would be to complete our upcoming quest. Another moment of silence, before Reyna finally spoke…

 **Reyna's POV:**

As soon as the ship landed I was on guard. I knew that Percy wanted to see his girlfriend, and also wasn't used to the demands and traditions of Roman leadership, so I had to set the example. Not that I could blame him. I understood how he felt-I was anxious to see Jason again. When I saw him walk off the ship, I whispered his name, relieved-Percy had been right, he was here, he was _alive_ , and he looked unharmed. But when I saw the girl next to him, holding his hand, my heart fell.

For years, Jason had been my second-in-command, my co-Praetor, and he and I had grown close. I thought that we'd soon begin a relationship, as most Praetors do, but then he'd disappeared 8 months ago.

The entire time he'd been gone, I'd been reluctant to replace him, so for the past 8 months I'd been running the entire camp alone, just hoping he'd return, though Octavian definitely didn't like that. Ever since about a week after Jason disappeared, Octavian had been trying to convince me to give him Jason's position, though I never would have in a million years.

As Jason and his new…friend walked up, I still stood my ground. He didn't look unsurprised at my behavior and held up his own formal Roman stance as he walked, which made me feel a little better-he may have a new girlfriend, but he was still Roman.

He spoke formally and clearly as he said, "Reyna, I've returned with some new friends from Camp Half-Blood, a demigod camp for the Greeks, and I ask that you trust me when I say we mean you and Camp Jupiter no harm. We would simply like for all of us to get together, I suggest in the Forum, so we may discuss everything that has happened in the recent months since I disappeared, and the upcoming challenge we all face. I have two more friends on board who wish to join us, with your permission."

I thought quietly for a moment, and though he tried to hide it, I could see the concern on his face. Part of me wanted to reject him, tell him that there was no way that we Romans would accept these Greeks into our camp and work with them, and tell him that he had to choose-us or them.

The problem was that he and Percy seemed to be on the same page. Percy had also said that the two camps needed to work together to finish this quest, and the Prophecy of Seven, to defeat Gaea. Jason and Percy were right- we still had many details to discuss with this prophecy and I, though I didn't want to admit it, I was anxious to hear what Jason had been through in the recent months. Though I'd decided to trust him, I still had to be cautious.

Still standing tall and looking Jason directly in the eyes, I replied, ""Jason, I welcome you back home. I accept that what you say is true and will give you and your friends permission to come to the Forum. But, know that if anything should happen from your new friends that comes as a betrayal to Camp Jupiter, you will be punished as a traitor to the Camp."

When I finished speaking, he simply nodded, before turning to face the girl who had walked up with him, whose name I didn't yet know.

 **Percy's POV:**

"Piper, go get the others," Jason said to the girl next to him, Piper.

As she turned away, Jason stayed put. Just as Piper walked away, Octavian, the annoying augur of Camp Jupiter who'd been insisting all day that the Greeks were here only to destroy the camp, started complaining.

"Reyna, you can't seriously believe what they're telling you! You can't let these Greeks-these _intruders_ \- into our camp!"

"Enough, Octavian." Reyna said, putting all of her authority behind the words. "We will see what they have to say, and here what has happened to Jason since we last saw him."

Though I heard this conversation, I wasn't really paying attention. What I was focused on were the two people walking out of the ship behind Piper as she started to head back towards us. Finally, I saw her. Annabeth.

She was even more beautiful than I'd remembered- my memories did not do her justice. I couldn't help myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait for her to walk to me. I needed to hold her in my arms. _Now._

But I also knew that I was now a Praetor. I couldn't just run forward, without permission, towards a group of Greeks, even if t they were my friends and I hadn't seen my girlfriend in 8 months. Quickly, I turned to look at my co-Praetor.

"Reyna," I said, shamelessly putting all of my emotion into my voice. "Please."

She looked at me. Maybe she had sympathy for me when she heard the enormity of my emotions in my voice about seeing Annabeth, or maybe she could tell I was going to do what I wanted anyway, as I always did back home.

"Go." She said simply, and I didn't need to be told twice. I started running.

"Annabeth!" I yelled and I saw her stop briefly about halfway down the ramp, before I heard, "Percy!" and she started running towards me.

I pushed my way through the rows of Romans separating the members of the ship from us praetors, and ran as fast as I could while wearing the stupid Praetor toga. Luckily, I had my old Camp t-shirt, that I'd left here during my quest, and my jeans on underneath, so I could later give Jason his position back, and go back to just being me.

"Annabeth!" I screamed again, and finally she was at the bottom of the ramp, and the Romans finally decided to simply move out of the way, and I saw her fully, running at me as fast as I'd ever seen her.

She yelled my name again and launched herself into my arms. _"Finally_ ", I thought, as I held her close. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck and was crying on my shoulder, hiding her face in my toga.

"Oh, thank Gods, Percy!" she sobbed. Normally, this would have worried me, Annabeth was not a crier. But, considering the circumstances and the fact that I let a few tears fall too, instead of worrying, I just held her tight.

"Annabeth," I breathed, and I held her as if my life depended on it-for a while, it had. I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. I'd missed that smell so much. I'd missed _her_. For a few minutes we just held each other before pulling away slightly, just enough to enjoy a passionate kiss.

Finally, we broke the kiss, and she slowly untangled her legs from my waist so that she was standing in front of me, but her grip on my neck never loosened, and I certainly wasn't going to let go of her.

For a few minutes, we just looked at each other, and I loved looking into her gorgeous grey eyes, and seeing that smile on her face.

One thing had me worried as I looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes. As I raised my hand to touch the spot right under her eyes, I asked her, "Annabeth, when's the last time you slept?"

She lowered her gaze when she answered my question with a question. "When's the last time we were together?"

I winced when she said that, immediately feeling guilty. She had barely slept for 8 months because of me. I hated that I'd caused her so much pain, and I hated Hera for causing it all.

"Oh, Annabeth," I whispered as I moved my hand to her chin, lifting her head up to make her look at me. I needed her to understand just how sorry I was. When she finally looked at me, I said, "I'm so sorry," before pulling her tight against my chest once again.

I knew that none of this had been my choice, that Hera had done this to her, to _us_. But that didn't change the fact that she hadn't slept because of _me_. If I'd had the choice, I _never_ would have hurt her like that. I either wouldn't have gone, or she would have come with me, like we've done everything else.

She pulled away from me and looked me right in the eyes. "I know you are." she said, as she let go of her grip on my neck with one hand only to move it to my cheek, wiping away the tears I had let fall with her fingers. "But this wasn't your fault, Seaweed Brain. This was Hera. Not you. I know that. You didn't ask for this to happen."

I'd smiled when she used my old nickname. I'd missed that. Gods, I'd missed everything about her. I started to reply, "I know, but-" but she cut me off before I could finish.

"I know, Percy." She said with a small chuckle. "Personal loyalty has always been your fatal flaw."

I smiled again, because I knew this was true, especially when it came to her. "I love you, Wise Girl," I said, using my old nickname for her, and hugged her tight again, never wanting to let go of her. She rested her head on my chest again and said, " I love you too. I missed you, Percy. _So much."_

"Annabeth, you have no idea." I said quietly. She didn't know yet just how much I'd thought about her while I'd been gone.

She lifted her head again to look at me, and I saw a look of confusion on her face as she asked, "What do you mean?"

 **So, again, I left off with the same ending, which will all be explained in the next chapter. Again, you can probably guess what Percy's answer will be-it's not hard lol! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Hopefully I'll have Chapter 3 up by Sunday night or Monday. I'd already had this typed up, but I haven't figured out Chapter 3 in it's entirety yet-still working on a couple details! Thanks again for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm back! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but between finals, moving and a job search, I got a little busy and didn't have a lot of time to write. Plus, I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted this conversation to go. But I figured it out. I don't feel like it's my best work, and Percy and Annabeth are a little out of character, but after 8 months apart, I fell like it's ok for them to be a little out of the ordinary. Let me know what you think! I love all the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Reyna. 5 Minutes?" I said, as I turned my head briefly to look at her, though I still didn't let go of Annabeth. I wanted to explain to Annabeth what I was talking about, but I didn't want an audience. This was something just for her to hear.

Reyna stayed where she was, silent, for a moment, and I feared she'd say "no". My behavior didn't comply with true Roman standards, and I knew she didn't like that. But I hoped she'd understand.

Reyna sighed. "Everyone, our meeting in the Forum will begin in 5 minutes. Only people directly involved should be present." Then, she walked towards the Forum, and the rest of the Romans followed her, leaving Annabeth and I alone.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. She seemed to be caught in a mixture of worry and curiosity. Worried, probably because I was gone so long, but curious because, well, she was a daughter of Athena. She was always anxious for more information.

"It's nothing bad, Wise Girl. I just wanted to explain a little of what has happened since I left. But first, I need you to know one very, very important thing: I _never_ wanted to leave you."

"I know, Percy. This wasn't your choice."

"No, it wasn't. If it had, either you would have come with me, or I wouldn't have left at all. I love you so much, Annabeth. We're a team, you and me, and I-"

"Percy. Really, I know. It's ok." She told me.

"No, it isn't." I insisted. I was glad she wasn't angry with me, but it was true. None of what Hera did was ok. "8 months of my life with you was taken away from me, from _us_. That part isn't ok."

"Percy. I understand, really. Please, just tell me what else you wanted to say."

I sighed. "Well I guess I'll start with the part that makes me angriest. Hera had apparently decided that it was best for me to be hidden somewhere, sleeping, for 6 months. She came to visit me in my dreams last night and told me what she'd done, and that she felt that there was no reason for me to be angry with her because 6 months was nothing."

I got angry again, and had to pause to calm myself down before I could continue. Annabeth being there helped me to calm down, ut I could see that she was angry as well. Probably because her quest with Jason had been, according to Hera, to set the goddess free.

"She then had me run around without my memories for another 2 months, nearly getting killed every day by monsters. I didn't find Camp Jupiter until last week! Anyway, like I said, when I woke up 2 months ago at the Wolf House, I had no memories, except one. You."

"What?" she asked, tears springing into her eyes once more.

I placed my hands on either side of her face, using the pads of my thumbs to wipe away her tears and looking her directly in her eyes as I explained. "Annabeth, from the moment I woke up, my only memory was of you. Your name, your face, the way you call me Seaweed Brain. I could remember you so clearly, I knew more about you than I knew about myself. And I knew that, somehow, I had to find a way to get back to you." I paused, trying, but failing, to keep my own emotions at bay. Tears started falling from my own eyes again, and to be honest, I didn't really care. If anyone had a right to see me like this, it was Annabeth. "All I thought about was figuring out how to find you, so I could hold you in my arms again. I missed you so much. Thinking about you, it was the only way I survived."

"Oh, Percy…" she whispered. And, suddenly, her arms were around my neck once more and her face was buried in the crook of my neck. I bent my head down, my face in her hair once more, holding her as close to me as possible.

After a minute, I pulled away just enough so I could look at her face again as I continued speaking. "It was only in the last week that I started to slowly re-gain my memories. When I was in Portland-and this is the part where you call me a Seaweed Brain- I made a deal with Phineas, another son of Poseidon who was blind and who wanted Ella the harpy in exchange for information we needed. Instead, I had two vials of Gorgons' Blood. Obviously one would kill while the other would cure any illness. My deal with him was that he would drink one vial and I would drink the other. He got to choose which vial he drank. I promised him that I had no clue which was which, so we both had a 50/50 chance of surviving."

She gasped at my words, her mouth in the shape of an O before she started chastising me, "Percy! How could you do that, make that risk! You could have died! Do you know how I'd feel if I'd lost you forever, Seaweed Brain!"

Internally, I smiled, because I _knew_ she'd call me that. "Annabeth, of course I do. I feel the same way about you. But, I knew this was the only way to keep Ella free. Plus, I'd had a hunch that Hera desperately needed me for this quest coming up, and I relied on that. Yes it was a gamble, a risk, but it _worked_! She influenced Phineas to pick the wrong vial. He died and I slowly started to get my memory back. First it was small things that I remembered when we came across something sort of familiar, like when I met Hylla, who used to work on Circe's Island with Reyna, her younger sister. It was there that I remembered that Circe had turned me into a guinea pig." I chucked as I said that, and so did she.

"On the 4-hour trip from Alaska back here after Frank, Hazel and I defeated Alcyoneus and free Thanatos, I fully regained my memory, and I missed you even more, and remembered everyone else-Grover, Thalia, Paulm Mom. I'd called Mom, but she wasn't in so I had to leave her a message, which bummed me out, but what was worse was that I didn't have any drachmas-or _time_ to try to send you an Iris Message. I desperately wanted to see you, talk to you. So, when I got that video tablet from your friend Leo, I insisted to the Romans that you all meant no harm. I _knew_ you'd be on the ship, and I needed to have you here with me."

As I finished speaking, she leaned up and kissed me again, which I happily returned. After a long moment, she ended the kiss, looking into my eyes once again.

"I'm so happy to have you back, Percy. Now all we need to do is finish this quest and go home. Everyone at home misses you too-Grover's been almost as much of a wreck as me! And your mom…"

"I can't even imagine what my disappearance has done to all of you. It may not be my fault, but I still feel horrible about it. I never meant for any of you to get hurt because of me." I said.

"Let's get this over with and get home then. And, Percy?" she asked as we started to walk towards the Forum for the meeting.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's with the toga?"

 **So, that's Chapter 3. I don't know _completely_ how I want to write out the next chapter, but I have the beginning figured out. So, it may be a while before that's up, but I'll try not to have the wait be quite as long as this one was. Sorry, again, about that. Hope you liked it and please review! I greatly appreciate the feedback**


End file.
